A chance encounter
by Wezers64
Summary: Arallyn is a young blood elf hunter sent by her older sister to do a job for her in strangle thorn vale. the job it to kill a rampaging Tigress that has been tormenting the forest north of Grom'gol Base Camp. she goes and starts to hunt the beast, but what happens when she find more that she was excepting... (ratting and genres may change)


Arallyn looked over the vast expanse of strangle thorn vale. It was lovely, not as lovely as her home land was, but the view from zeppelin was amazing. Her sister Aragon had not lied when she said this place was magnificent, and that meant it was also a hunter's paradise. She smiled as she pulled into the zeppelin's dock; she was going hunting for the elusive tigress, Zeti, which had been terrorizing those who traveled on the main rood. This was her first time outside Eversong Woods, and it was exciting. Taking her first steps into a new land, she guided her hawk strider off the zeppelin. Her pet Wez, a dragon hawk, shadowed her as she made her decent down the twisting ramp.

The camp was nothing specially, as it was just a horde holding and a rest pit for traveler. Yet it still caught her eye. She had never seen so many orcs, and she was sure that her orcish need some work. She wasn't even going to try to speak troll or goblin. Thought she was glad to see some undead, just because she had seen plenty of them around ghostlands and Undercity when she passed through. She should have paid more attention to her class.

Arallyn was suppose to meet a goblin who had tried hired her sister, but since Aragon had gone to help with the campaign in Pandaria she had told him to ask Arallyn, who was more than happy to help. As she was looking out over the camp, he found her. "Evening friend, my name is Blast Madscum. You must be Arallyn, Aragon's younger sister." He had a harsh voice like most goblins do.

"I am. Are you the one my sister told me about?" She did not really like goblins; they seemed to care only about a profit. Her sister had warned her about some of them, saying never let one see how determined you were to have something, but that was most likely towards venders.

"Indeed I am. Will you follow me, please." He smiled as motioned to a building on other side of them camp. "We will talk about your terms and your payment."

"My sister has already told you the terms and settled the payment price." She said calmly, but she was nervous. "However, I will need some new clothes." She was sure her clothes she had one, which were made for the forest of Eversong, would be of little use here in strangle thorn.

"Of course, of course," he said reassuringly. "All will be provided for you."

"Good." She hoped she sounded like someone who knew what they were doing. "Now take me to the place where I can learn about my prey."

"Oh yes." He grinned. "Right this way, hunter. Follow me." He led her to the building where she learned that Zeti had appeared around a year and a half ago. She was nearly imposable to track and those who hunted her did not come back. Her favorite hunting grounds appeared to be the forest between the camp and the main road, which was why they were so focused on killing her. Those few how had seen her and lived said that she was twice as large as most other tigress, and those who were informing Arallyn thought that one of the native troll priests much have done something to Zeti. They also told Arallyn to be careful of alliance, and that they have been strengthening their forces. Though she hardly saw how that would affect her, she was sure she would keep well away from the Human's camp. All and all this was shaping up to be a very interesting hunt. She wished she had left the comforts of home sooner, made one day she could catch up with her sister, and join her in Pandaria.

After a day to rest and gathering Intel, from known fact to rumors, about the area she found herself ready to head off to start the hunt. She would leave behind her Hawk Strider and only carry what was absolutely need in her small bag, as Aragon had instructed her. 'True hunters can live off the land,' she had said in the letter. 'Only take stuff you know you can find in the wilderness, for you now that means extra bow strings, bandages, medicine, flint, and a compose. Though in time you should be able in time to do without these things or make curd replacements with items you find in the forest.' Arallyn meant to be able to do that one day, but she was still inexperienced. She hoped she prepared enough, and was ready for anything. With worked up confidence, she strode out of her room in the inn, and made her way to the common room. She eat her breakfast in a fast pace, orcs gave huge portions she found out. Once finished with her meal, she collected Wez, who had been force to sleep outside in the stables. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon. The sun shown bright orange as it light up the sky. It was time for her to be gone. With a small hobble of hopeful goblin to see her off, she entered the forest of strangle thorn vale.

She walked a good ways north, before she looked back. The camped shrinking and partly hidden by the over growth. She turned to her faithful pet and only companion. "Well, Wez, it is just you and me now." Wez just stared at her with what Arallyn like to call a smile. After a quick scratch behind his ears she stated off again. They stalked through the forest all day, only resting to survey the surrounding area from a high enough vantage point. The forest was crawling with tigers and panthers, but she saw no signs that pointed towards Zeti. Apparently what those goblins had said was true, Zeti left little tracks. Yet near the end of the second day she heard something.

Off maybe a mile and a half way from her, she heard a vicious roar and screams and shouts followed shortly after. Could this be Zeti attacking another party traveling through the forest? If it was, she had to hurry to help, and before her prey got away. She and Wez shot through the forest, no longer caring to not keep silent. She was a fast runner, faster than most other hunters. She reached the camp after seven minutes despite the thick under brush. From behind a huge tree she peered around. She was too late to save the lives, but on second look she was glad of it. It was a human camp, and even if she had gotten there faster, they would not have appreciated her help. However, that did not matter now. Zeti was there, twice as big as any other tiger she had seen the last two days. Something else was off about the cat as well, but she could not put her finger on it.

Zeti was hunched over one of her kills. The sounds of her feasting make Arallyn shiver; she was still not use to death, though she had been trained to kill she still was not fully conditioned to it. Her sister had told her it never really got any easier, you just stopped looking. She had to stop looking and do what needed to be done. If she failed now more blood would be spilled, Horde blood.

Slowly she took a deep breath, and hafted her bow, and poisoned arrow knocked. What this even work on a creature like that. It was a chance she had to take. With a single sound she sent Wez charging after the big cat. He went as the arrow flew past he and got Zeti in the thigh. The beast turned towards them with a furious roar. Despite its injury it charger for Wez, but Wez was faster than the brawny cat, and quickly moved out of the way of its massive claws. As Wez scorched the beast with a breath of fire, Arallyn shot a rain of arrows that barely pierced the cat's thick hide. This was not going well. She had to get a clear shot at its head… no its eye, if the hide this thick, the skull would be impenetrable. Yet she saw no other way. She called Wez away, and taunted the cat. The beast turned towards her in a crouch. When its eyes met her she froze, it had eyes that did not belong to a cat of any kind; they looked human. I was assured now this cat was no natural creation. All too quickly it, pounced towards her. It massive claws coming towards her, and it's focused was on her neck. She barely had time to think, yet time seemed to slow in that instance. She raised her bow, an arrow amide at the eye. She let it go. It flew true, and stuck the beast's right eye, and it crumpled to the ground in front of her. All this happened in a blink of an eye.

She fell to her knees, as she stared at the massive tiger. Wez was by her side, a few scrapes but not too badly hurt. After a few breaths, she got up on week knees. She had killed it. Yet she would need proof, she walked over to the cat. She kicked it to be sure it was dead; she cut off its left paw, and placed it in her bag. It was done. Her first real mission was complete, and all and all she was not to worse for wear.

She was all set to go when; from inside the camp she heard a moan. Someone was still alive inside the camp!? She hurried to find the lucky survivor; she had forgotten it was an alliance camp. She found him under a tent post that had most likely knocked him out. He was human; she hesitated as she stood over him. He was clearly a paladin. She struggled with what she was supposed to do. Did she kill him or did she help him…

(I do not own WoW )


End file.
